Unfaithful
by UroborosQueen
Summary: No sabía en que momento se había vuelto así, estaba entre dos hombres: Uno que la ansiaba, otro que la amaba. Hacía daño a uno para buscar el amor del otro y se sentía una autentica asesina. SongFic Rihanna- Unfaithful ChrisxJillxWesker


**Título: Unfaithful**

 **Pairing: Chris x Jill x Wesker**

 **Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son exclusivos de Shinji Mikami y CAPCOM, yo sólo me dedico a fangirlear un poco.**

 **Notas:**

Canción: Unfaithful - Rihanna

 _Cursiva: Flash Back_

 _ **Negrita con cursiva: Letra de la canción/ Citaciones**_

Normal: Lo que está ocurriendo en ese momento

 _Era desesperante, terriblemente desesperante, un suave empujón y ya se encontraba bañada en las sábanas de su cama. Miraba al frente buscando en la oscuridad al causante de su excitación, una suave mano pasó por sus pechos, descendiendo con lentitud por su vientre y acabar agarrando uno de sus muslos con fuerza. Arqueó la espalda conforme abría los labios buscando el aire que faltaba en sus pulmones ¿Qué demonios estaba consintiendo? Alzó uno de sus brazos en busca de las facciones rudas y serias de su rostro, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban cada una de las líneas de su cara, se mordía el labio y suspiraba._

 _Los brazos del rubio la cogían con insistencia, el agarre era tan doloroso y placentero que no podía contener aquellos pequeños jadeos que escapaban de sus labios, se incorporó sin encontrar ningún ápice de cordura en aquellos ojos grisáceos, buscó sus labios ansiosa y los atrapó olvidando cada uno de sus principios, él gustoso del ofrecimiento de la castaña pasó uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura, aferrándola con más insistencia, se miraron, como si la oscuridad no fuera un impedimento en aquel momento y la volvió a tirar en la cama con brusquedad entrando dentro de ella. Jill se estremeció ante su insistencia y desesperación, no le importaba nada en aquel momento, absolutamente nada…Agarró uno de los brazos de la castaña entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella y por primera vez dejó que ella escuchara uno de sus roncos gemidos…_

" _ **Story of my life.**_

 _ **(La historia de mi vida)**_

 _ **Searching for the right**_

 _ **(Ha sido buscar lo adecuado)**_

 _ **But it keeps avoiding me**_

 _ **(Pero no he podido encontrarlo)**_

 _ **Sorrow in my soul**_

 _ **(Hay dolor en mi alma)**_

 _ **Cause it seems that wrong**_

 _ **(Porque parezco estar tan equivocada)**_

 _ **Really loves my company"**_

 _ **(Y el verdadero amor me acompaña)**_

Se recostó en la silla echando su flequillo hacia atrás, su mirada estaba perdida en el tenue ambiente de la habitación, la suave luz tan sólo dejaba ver la carta que tenía delante de ella con algunas palabras que ni siquiera quería terminar ¿Qué era lo que quería decir exactamente? ¿Un lo siento? ¿Un quería más? Se llevó la mano a la frente desesperada por todos los sentimientos que golpeaban su pecho en busca de una salida a lo que ella misma había creado.

¿Por qué había considerado que necesitaba buscar el amor de verdad en otra persona? ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente? Se levantó frustraba quedando asomada a la ventana. Su mirada se perdía en la fuerte lluvia que azotaba las ventanas de su apartamento ¿Acaso sus sentimientos se reflejaban en el tiempo? Se apoyó un poco y quiso que el tiempo pasara deprisa o que simplemente retrocediera para no sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Dirigió una suave mirada hacia la mesa y a esas palabras que quería darle sentido pero ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que debía decir ¿Qué le dolía? Seguramente a él también… ¿Qué no tenía la culpa? Claro que la tenía… Las lágrimas caían por su rostro por la pura impotencia de la confusión e indecisión ¿Y si simplemente desaparecía?

 _Corría por las calles como si se tratase de una adolescente inquieta en busca de una respuesta, la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo con fiereza, su pelo castaño se pegaba a su frente, su respiración era agitada y su piel estaba erizada. Debía acabar con ello inmediatamente, no podía seguir con aquel juego que él mismo le había proporcionado. Para todos Albert Wesker había muerto en África y debía seguir siendo así ¿Y qué pasaba con ella? Había perdido a muchos de sus compañeros por su decisión de jugar con sus vidas, se mordió el labio con fiereza y miró al frente, sus pasos se detuvieron delante de aquel edificio el cual una vez fue la sede de Terra Save, cogió un poco de aire y se adentró en la oscuridad de aquel lugar sin vida. Apenas se podía ver nada en todo el lugar, no había ningún atisbo de vida en el sitio, se abrazó un poco por los pasillos, al menos a pesar del deterioro del lugar la lluvia no podía empaparla._

 _\- Así que has venido. – Susurró una voz varonil tras ella. Lo único que hizo fue detenerse, mirar al frente para buscar fuerzas para enfrentar la situación y darse la vuelta y allí estaba tal y como lo había visto la última vez que había estado a sus pies, con aquella gabardina negra adherida a su cuerpo, junto al pantalón del mismo color, escondiendo su mirada tras esas gafas… Y allí se encontraba ella con su uniforme de la B.S.A.A empapado, agitada y aún sin creer lo que sus ojos podían mostrarle._

 _\- Esta será la primera y última vez que me verás – Intentó sonar lo más seria posible a pesar de su ceño fruncido y sus pequeños pasos con indecisión - ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías hablar conmigo?_

 _El rubio esbozó una suave sonrisa, el silencio se hizo presente en el encuentro entre ellos dos. Habían sido compañeros, enemigos, incluso él la había usado a su antojo y ahí estaban, hablando como si todo aquello estuviese olvidado. Abrió la boca para quejarse ante su silencio pero no pudo decir nada más, su espalda chocó fieramente contra la pared haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor, se había atrevido a acorralarla como había hecho en más de una ocasión en la que no era dueña de sus actos. Una de sus piernas estaba entre las suyas y sus manos sostenían sus muñecas con fuerza. Jill se tensó considerablemente, no quería ser manipulada, no de nuevo y cuando intentó apartar el rostro del de él, intentando llevarlo a un lugar seguro, él se limitó a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso tosco, imprudente y ansioso. No, no podía acabar de aquella manera de nuevo, sumida en sus brazos, perdiéndose en su piel y en sus propios deseos carnales, apartó los labios, resistiéndose al roce de su entrepierna contra la suya, se mordió el labio, no podía gemir, no podía volver a ser débil ante él, no quería caer… Y no debía caer…_

 _El agarre en sus muñecas fue mucho más fuerte, era como si la sangre no circulara por ellas y si hubiera habido un poco de luz habría podido divisar lo moradas que estaban, intentó moverlas sin éxito ¿Por qué su piel se erizaba contra el contacto de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué siendo dueña de sus actos no podía hacer nada? Las fuerzas desaparecieron de su cuerpo y sin ningún tipo de resistencia saboreó los labios de la persona que más odiaba y a la vez más ansiaba…_

" _ **He's more than a man**_

 _ **(É les más que un hombre)**_

 _ **And this is more than love**_

 _ **(Y esto es más que amor)**_

 _ **The reason that the sky is blue**_

 _ **(Es la razón por la que el cielo es azul)**_

 _ **But clouds are rolling in**_

 _ **(Pero las nubes se acercan)**_

 _ **Because I'm gone again**_

 _ **(Porque me iré de Nuevo)**_

 _ **And to him I just I just can't be true"**_

 _ **(Y no puedo ser honesta con él)**_

 _Siempre había tenido muy claras sus ideas, jamás había dudado en dedicarse en salvar a los demás, en dar su vida porque el día de mañana no hubiera ninguna lucha más, donde incluso ellos mismos podrían tener una vida tranquila. Sus pensamientos siempre habían girado en torno al futuro, a su meta de acabar con todo por la gente inocente que moría cada día sin tener culpa de nada, por ello jamás había tenido miedo en dar su vida para ello. Agitada se agachó un poco tras una pared blanquecina, tenía preparada su ametralladora, un sonido o paso en falso y no dudaría en disparar a la cabeza, quizá su cabeza se debatía en el bien y el mal que podía hacer para los demás, pero siempre estaba preparada para lo que debía estarlo, hizo una pequeña cuenta atrás y corrió hacia otro extremo del descampado escondiéndose detrás de uno de los contenedores que había en el lugar, asomó un poco la cabeza y disparó sin pensárselo, ante su rapidez cayeron varios zombis que intentaban rodearla, volvió a esconderse apoyando sus dos manos en el arma, tenía una rodilla hincada en el suelo y la otra la tenía flexionada por si necesitaba erguirse o esconderse en otro lugar, tomó un poco de aire y se levantó haciendo un gran salto el cual la haría caer al suelo haciendo que los últimos hunters cayeran como si en ningún momento hubieran sido un problema. Se levantó sacudiendo un poco su uniforme y acarició su transmisor._

 _\- La zona está limpia, solicito la presencia de mi compañero para encontrar algunas muestras – Dijo de forma firme, guardando su metralleta en uno de sus arneses._

 _¿Desde cuándo pensaba tanto en lo que implicaba su vida por y para los demás? Apartó el flequillo de su frente conforme miraba al cielo, el sol abrasaba y el calor se adhería a su piel de tal manera que no podía dejar de sudar ¿Acaso la culpa podía de esa manera con ella?_

 _\- ¡Jill! – Aquel desgarro de voz al pronunciar su nombre llamó su atención. Un helicóptero sobrevolaba por encima de ella ¿Había estado mucho tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos? Era posible… El aire movía fieramente su cabello conforme el helicóptero descendía y con él su compañero con aquel rostro de preocupación y alivio - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Saltó yendo hacia ella con necesidad – Pensé que la situación se había complicado para ti_

 _\- No fue nada complicado – Le miró - ¿Pudisteis solucionar el ataque en el pueblo?_

 _\- Pudimos limpiar la zona en unos treinta minutos, ya podemos volver a casa – Esbozó una mueca de agrado ante la palabra "Casa" y sin más alzó la mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad. La castaña le miró algo incrédula sin saber muy bien que decir, el nerviosismo y el rostro del rubio venían a su cabeza – Creo que siempre me preocupa perderte aunque sea de esta manera, para mí eres la única._

 _\- Para mí también – Mintió intentando esbozar una de sus mejores sonrisas._

" _ **And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

 _ **(Y sé que él sabe cuan infiel soy)**_

 _ **And it kills him inside**_

 _ **Y lo está matando por dentro)**_

 _ **To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

 _ **(Saber que soy feliz con algún otro chico)**_

 _ **I can see him dying"**_

 _ **(Puedo verlo hundirse)**_

 _Se había olvidado las llaves en el apartamento de Wesker, pero no le importó, para Jill Valentine una puerta jamás había sido uno de sus problemas, se agachó y sacó su ganzúa. No fue ningún problema mover un poco aquella herramienta y abrir la puerta, eran las cuatro de la mañana y se había entretenido más de lo que ella esperaba. Con cuidado se quitó en el recibidor los zapatos para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, caminó con cuidado, una suave sonrisa estaba en su rostro, su encuentro con aquel hombre había sido explosivo, intenso y había terminado con una cena por su cumpleaños, acarició con cuidado su cuello, palpando con cariño el collar que le había regalado, incluso en aquella oscuridad parecía brillar con intensidad. Atontada con sus propios sentimientos entró en el salón y cuando lo hizo las luces se encendieron, el corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco y se rompió en mil pedazos con lo que le esperaba…_

 _\- Feliz cumpleaños – Susurró con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios el castaño – Aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde – Rio nervioso. Tras él la mesa estaba llena de suculentos platos, los cuales habían perdido su brillo por las horas que llevaban ahí sin ser probados. Carnes, dulces e incluso una tarta en medio de la mesa con su mensaje de felicidades sólo para ella._

 _\- Siento haber llegado… - Intentó decir con suavidad, las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta al igual de la culpa que sentía en aquellos momentos._

 _\- Lo sé. – La interrumpió mirando a la mesa aún con esa sonrisa despreocupada – Voy a recoger todo esto, ¿De acuerdo?_

 _\- No te preocupes… Comeré un poco de lo que has preparado – Se acercó temerosa mientras que él se disponía a acabar con aquella sorpresa, cogió uno de los tenedores e intentó probar un poco de pollo, el cual estaba frío y algo duro de la temperatura del ambiente. Tragó sonriéndole, pero supo que era lo peor que había hecho cuando los ojos del Redfield brillaban a punto de echar a llorar._

 _\- Por cierto, un collar precioso – Susurró tras desaparecer en el pasillo._

" _ **I don't wanna do this anymore**_

 _ **(No quiero seguir haciendo esto más)**_

 _ **I don't wanna be reason why**_

 _ **(No quiero ser la razón por la que)**_

 _ **Everytime I walk out the door**_

 _ **(Siempre termino huyendo)**_

 _ **I see him die a little more inside**_

 _ **(Le veo morir poco a poco en su interior)**_

 _ **I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

 _ **(No quiero herirlo más)**_

 _ **I don't wanna take away his life**_

 _ **(No quiero arruinar su vida)**_

 _ **I don't wanna be**_

 _ **(No quiero ser)**_

 _ **A murderer"**_

 _ **(Una asesina)**_

Secó sus lágrimas con su mano y caminó hacia el escritorio, miró la carta a una distancia considerada conforme apretaba los puños.

" _ **No sé muy bien por donde debo empezar. Me diste todo lo que pedí y más y yo te lo pagué rompiendo tus sentimientos quiero que sepas…**_

Se tambaleó un poco, la habitación le daba vueltas, se agarró a la silla intentando respirar lo menos nerviosa que podía ¿En qué se había convertido? Se agarró el vientre conforme se sentaba nuevamente ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿¡Qué demonios debía decirle?! Se echó sobre la mesa y se ahogó en su propia respiración, ya no había vuelta atrás, era destrozarle o dejar de hacerle daño y sabía cuál era la opción que quería tomar, miró hacia uno de los cajones y cerró los ojos.

 _Poder contemplar un piano como ese era uno de los mejores placeres del mundo, acarició con cuidado sus teclas y cuando termino volvió a hacerlo al sentido contrario. Su padre le había enseñado muchas cosas en la vida, una de ellas era ser una perfecta ladrona, y otra había sido tocar el piano y jamás podría dejar de agradecérselo. Se sentó en el pequeño taburete negro y dejó que sus dedos se movieran como su corazón y su mente le indicaba…_

 _Albert caminó tras ella, verla tocar de esa manera era como volverla a tener en África, cada noche a los pies de su cama la hacía tocar el piano conforme el abría la cremallera de su uniforme morado, lo bajaba y hacia que perdiera la movilidad de las manos en una sola orden. Esbozó una suave sonrisa y se acercó a ella, rodeando su menudo cuerpo entre el suyo, ahora sólo debía ser suya y de nadie más._

 _\- No dejes de tocarlo, Jillian – Ordenó – No dejes de tocarlo…_

" _ **I feel in the air**_

 _ **(Lo siento en el aire)**_

 _ **As I'm doing my hair**_

 _ **(Como si acariciara mi pelo)**_

 _ **Preparing for another date**_

 _ **(Preparandose para otra cita)**_

 _ **A kiss up on my cheek**_

 _ **(Un beso en la mejilla)**_

 _ **Here's here reluctantly**_

 _ **(Él esta reluciente)**_

 _ **As if I'm gonna be out late"**_

 _ **(Como si yo fuera a llegar tarde)**_

 _Había decidido acabar con todo lo relacionado con aquel juego de tres, por ello le ofreció en ese día libre salir como la pareja que eran, aprovechó para ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros largos ajustados y una blusa azul, tan típico en ella. Dejó su pelo suelto y resaltó un poco sus ojos con un poco de maquillaje. No era una mujer que le gustase arreglarse pero consideraba que él lo agradecería y más con la situación que estaban teniendo, recogió todo lo que había desordenado y le buscó en el salón. Chris la esperaba con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y parecía algo nervioso._

 _\- ¿Estás preparado? – Lo miró de manera burlona, siempre solía decirle eso cuando salían de misión. Él suspiró acariciando uno de los mechones de su cabello._

 _\- Estoy preparado, pero sin zombis – Depositó un suave beso en el mechón y lo soltó ¿Desde cuándo no habían tenido un momento como ese? Realmente la B.S.A.A no les permitía tener mucho tiempo libre, así que su relación se había basado en el compañerismo entre ellos, sus misiones y sus montañas de informes. Era cierto que cuando volvían a casa y se dignaban a ver una película comenzaban a tirarse las palomitas o terminaban por quitarla por la diferencia de gustos y críticas que solían decir cuando comenzaba. No podía decirse que no hubieran tenido momentos juntos, pero en los últimos meses se había reducido por las continuas desapariciones o escapadas de la castaña._

 _\- No volveré a hacerlo – Dijo ella sin más. Se habían sentado en una pequeña terraza donde gracias a las sombrillas no sufrían ningún tipo de insolación. Chris había optado por beberse un café con hielo, mientras que ella lo había preferido en un batido con nata y un barquillo._

 _\- No hace falta que hablemos eso ahora – Contestó el chico dando una buena tragantada a su café, conforme más oscuro y más agrio estuviera más le gustaba. Se había acostumbrado a aquellos pequeños placeres, la B.S.A.A y su propio trabajo no le daba mucho tiempo para dormir, por ello el café se había vuelto uno de sus mejores aliados, sobre todo en aquellas noches en las que se quedaba solo y tan sólo pensaba en esperarla y que le dedicara cualquier excusa de su ausencia, abrazarla e ir a la cama con ella._

 _\- Pero Chris – Alzó la mirada algo seria. El golpe tosco en la mesa por parte de la castaña hizo que él la mirara directamente a los ojos, tragó un poco de saliva y se mordió el labio – Quiero arreglar todo lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos meses._

 _\- No hay nada que decir, Jill – Se removió un poco el pelo nervioso – No entenderé tus razones, siempre he pensado que te daba todo lo que necesitabas e incluso te daba el espacio que deseabas para poder centrarte en tu trabajo… Y aun así…_

 _\- En todo este tiempo no has dicho nada, ni siquiera sé que estás pensando en este momento y te tengo delante – Frunció un poco el ceño desesperada, buscaba con ansias la forma que se abriera hacia ella, que le dijera lo estúpida que había sido y que no habría ninguna oportunidad más. Necesitaba saber y culparse, pero él no se lo permitía en ningún momento._

 _\- Quizá… - Comenzó a hablar él con cuidado y dedicación – Hemos perdido esa conexión donde sabías todo lo que pensaba…_

 _\- Chris…_

 _\- No, Jill, dejémoslo así. – Insistió y dio por finalizada la conversación. Comenzó a hablarle de cosas triviales como de los nuevos reclutas en la B.S.A.A, donde querría ir de vacaciones o simplemente de las ganas que tenía de pedir un segundo café. Por más que asintiera, sonriera y contestara con suavidad a sus palabras todo le daba vueltas, tragó un poco de saliva intentando permanecer firme y despreocupada como había conseguido hacer siempre, pero le resultaba inútil. Pidió un vaso de agua y bebió algo ansiosa buscando la forma de apaciguarse, echó la silla un poco hacia atrás y recogió su cabello con un coletero que llevaba en la muñeca - ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Estás bien? Estas pálida…_

 _\- ¿Qué? No es nada… - Sentía como si el café estuviera en su garganta, le daba arcadas con lo que siempre le había gustado, se levantó algo brusca – Perdona necesito ir al baño… - Y simplemente desapareció dentro del local._

 _¿Qué le estaba pasando? Le había costado horrores llegar al baño y el primer instinto que había tenido era arrodillarse ante el váter y vomitar, como si algo le hubiera sentado mal, como si su mareo fuera acompañado del malestar y temblor de su cuerpo. Cuando se encontró un poco mejor quedó sentada en el suelo con la cabeza mirando al techo, ella no era de las que se ponían enfermas, es más, con el virus en su cuerpo había tenido muchos menos problemas de salud ¿Entonces que le pasaba? Palpó con cuidado su vientre, el dolor era punzante e intenso ¿Quizá estaría en esos días? No, era imposible ella no solía tener esos síntomas, incluso recordaba la última vez, hacía apenas dos meses donde había estado de misión y para ella tener esos problemas de mujer no eran nada._

 _\- Espera… Dos meses… No, no… - Se abrazó así misma con fuerza, se maldecía al igual que sentía miedo - ¿Qué has hecho? ¿¡Qué demonios has hecho Jill Valentine?!_

" _ **I say I won't be long**_

 _ **(Digo que no tardaré)**_

 _ **Just hanging with the girls**_

 _ **(Que solo saldré con las chicas)**_

 _ **A lie I didn't have to tell**_

 _ **(Una mentira que no debí haber dicho)**_

 _ **Because we both know**_

 _ **(Porque ambos sabemos )**_

 _ **Where I'm about to go**_

 _ **(A donde voy)**_

 _ **And we know it very well"**_

 _ **(Y lo sabemos muy bien)**_

 _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil, lo sacó de su bolsillo con cuidado y miró de quien se trataba. Un suspiro temeroso escapó de sus labios ¿Cómo había sido tan oportuno? Llevó su teléfono a su oído y espero escuchar su voz antes de decir nada._

 _\- Sé que me necesitas – Fue lo primero que dijo. Por su tono de voz parecía seguro de sus palabras, carraspeó varias veces esperando una respuesta por parte de la castaña, la cual estaba al otro lado del teléfono – Jillian…_

 _\- No sé de qué estás hablando… - No podía dejar de mirar al frente como si dentro de aquel baño hubiera algo interesante, su vista estaba clavada en una de las paredes, no sabía que decir, de verdad que no lo sabía…_

 _\- Llevas a un hijo mío en tus entrañas ¿No es así?_

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes saber? – Frunció el ceño algo incrédula ¿Acaso la estaba espiando? ¿Podía meterse en su cabeza? Esperaba que no estuviera intentando manipularla sino se encargaría ella misma de clavarle una bala en la cabeza._

 _\- Ven a verme._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Ven a verme ahora – Colgó._

 _Jill se quedó mirando su móvil sin saber qué hacer, la situación para ella se complicaba por momentos ¿Cómo iba a seguir con Chris si llevaba en su vientre el hijo de otro? ¿Qué debía hacer? Se levantó con cuidado sacudiendo un poco sus vaqueros. Necesitaba una solución, algún tipo de respuesta o simplemente el apoyo de alguien. Caminó hasta la terraza viendo como el castaño había acabado con su segundo café._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo él._

 _\- Si, lo estoy… Pero… Tengo que atender un asunto urgente en la B.S.A.A nos veremos luego en casa ¿De acuerdo? – Se acercó a él dándole un suave beso en la frente._

 _\- Está bien…._

 _\- Te quiero Chris – Sonrió suavemente conforme se despedía de él con la mano._

 _\- Y yo… - Fue lo único que pudo decir apretando los puños._

 _El rubio observaba todo lo ocurrido desde su apartamento, estaba sentado en una silla de cuero negra, con sus brazos apoyados en los posa brazos, todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, las cortinas no dejaban entrar los rayos del sol que intentaban filtrarse por ella. Se sentía victorioso y complacido, admiraba en una pantalla que tenía delante una foto de la Valentine, la cual tenía el pelo rubio suelto y caía como una cascada dorada por encima de sus pechos, su mirada estaba perdida y su suave sonrisa la hacía incluso atractiva._

 _\- Parece que esta vez te has quedado sin nada Redfield – Extendió la mano hacia una pequeña mesa que tenía una copa de vino, la cogió y la llevó hacia sus labios – Por tu soledad – Extendió la copa._

" _ **Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

 _ **(Porque sé que él sabe cuan infiel soy)**_

 _ **And it kills him inside**_

 _ **(Y lo está matando por dentro)**_

 _ **To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

 _ **(Saber que soy feliz con algún otro chico)**_

 _ **I can see him dying"**_

 _ **(Puedo verlo hundirse)**_

 _No sabía en qué momento había terminado en el Jr, sus sentidos estaban algo confusos debido a todo el alcohol que corría por su sangre. Alzó un poco la cabeza haciendo que todo le diera mil vueltas ¿En qué momento había vuelto a estar en esa situación? Se había prometido que jamás volvería a "matarse" de esa manera, especialmente sino era su culpa, sin embargo allí estaba en la barra del bar, casi tirado en ella y con la copa en mano. Volvió a dar otro sorbo y la dejó en la barra nuevamente ¿En qué momento su vida se había desmoronado de aquella manera? Quería llorar, quería gritar… Sin embargo se había acostumbrado tanto a callar su dolor que no era capaz de trasmitir emoción alguna. Ansiaba llorar, desgarrar su garganta y dejarse morir._

 _\- Lléname – Dijo con pesadez en sus palabras._

 _\- No podrás volver a casa si te vuelvo a llenar – Insistió la camarera mirándolo de reojo - ¿Acaso nadie te está esperando en casa?_

 _\- ¿Quién va a esperarme a mí? – Sonrió irónicamente – Mi forma de proteger a todos lo único que hace es que me den la espalda – Dio un puñetazo y miró al frente – No tengo a nadie y ni siquiera dejas que ahogue mis penas ¿Prefieres que me ponga la pistola en la garganta?_

 _\- Está bien, pero prométeme que después de esta te marcharas a casa – Suspiró la chica bastante preocupada. Hacía años que no le veía de esa manera, recordaba haberle visto por los suelos, amnésico sin ningún punto de referencia y cuando ella había vuelto a su vida simplemente había optado por dejar el bar apartado y darlo todo por ella, pero ¿Y ahora que no tenía nada que iba a hacer? Llenó su copa con pesar, realmente le daba lástima verle de aquella manera. Cogía la copa hacia que el hielo tintineara y se llevaba el líquido de su interior a sus labios mientras que las lágrimas caían por su rostro en silencio como si no estuvieran ahí, como si no pudiera sentir ese dolor._

 _\- ¡Maldito Wesker! - Gritó con frustración tirando todo lo que había a su alrededor al suelo haciéndolo pedazos - ¡Maldita sea! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo, no le importó la gente ni el lugar, sólo le importó que ella ya no estaba a su lado…_

" _ **Our love, his trust**_

 _ **(Nuestro amor, su confianza)**_

 _ **I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**_

 _ **(Podría poner un arma en su cabeza)**_

 _ **Get it over with**_

 _ **(Y seguir)**_

 _ **I don't wanna do this anymore**_

 _ **Anymore…"**_

 _ **(No quiero hacer esto más)**_

Aquella situación se había vuelto como algún tipo de asesinato donde ella había acabado con todas las esperanzas de la persona que había sido lo más importante en su vida, terminó de escribir con cuidado, intentando que sus lágrimas no difuminaran sus palabras, cuando terminó firmó y la cerró con cuidado, dejándola al lado de una rosa que él le había regalado hacia unos días, abrió el cajón sacando su pistola y cerró los ojos.

" _ **No sé muy bien por donde debo empezar. Me diste todo lo que pedí y más y yo te lo pagué rompiendo tus sentimientos quiero que sepas que ahora seré mi propia asesina"**_

A medianoche él llegó al apartamento, con cuidado y sin no hacer demasiado ruido abrió la puerta, cuando entró chocó con varias cosas ¿Desde cuándo la entrada era tan pequeña? Encendió la luz sin entender nada y vio como todo estaba revuelto, su ropa, sus armas, sus cosas junto a las de ella intentaban hacer algún tipo de barrera para que él no entrara ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Acaso había entrado algún ladrón?

\- ¿Jill? – Preguntó al aire intentando buscar alguna respuesta, pero el silencio era lo que más predominaba en el lugar, fue apartando con cuidado todo lo que había en el suelo, incluso había cosas que desconocía, peluches, muebles de bebé, frunció el ceño sin comprender nada. Dio una suave patada a una de las mesitas de noche que había cerca de la puerta del salón, asomó un poco la cabeza y vio que todo se encontraba en orden, como si en aquella parte de la casa no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada - ¿¡Jill?!

Si hubiera sido algún tipo de robo aquella parte de la casa estaría en las mismas condiciones que el pasillo, sin embargo todos los muebles y las fotos que tenía con ella por la casa estaban en su lugar correspondiente, entonces ¿Por qué sus uniformes de los S.T.A.R.S estaban por el suelo? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, temía lo peor y conocía muy bien cómo podía llegar a sentirse la castaña en una situación como la que estaban teniendo ¿Habría hecho algún tipo de locura? Esperaba que no. Por ello no había querido zanjar aquel tema con ella hablando porque prefería que el tiempo pusiera todo en su lugar, al menos no se harían daño mutuamente.

Cuando pudo llegar a la puerta de la habitación de ambos en el suelo estaba tirado aquel collar en forma de lágrima que una vez Wesker le había regalado en su cumpleaños, tragó saliva y entró en la habitación. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue la luz tenue que tenía, era como si se hubiera encargado de cambiar la fuerza de las lámparas de la habitación, caminó con cuidado hasta que pudo ver en un lado de la habitación un camino de sangre que venía de cerca del escritorio, corrió con brusquedad intentando saltar cada uno de los papeles que se encontraban en el suelo y allí la vio en el suelo con la pistola cerca de su cuerpo y un rio de sangre coloreando su habitación.

\- N-No… ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Jill! ¡Jill Valentine! – Gritó desesperado cogiéndola entre sus brazos, no había signos de esperanza para su cuerpo y su vida, era tarde y él en esa situación se sentía como si hubiera sido su propio asesino, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas intentando que su propio calor la hiciera volver, necesitaba un milagro y jamás lo tendría….

" _ **A murderer**_

 _ **(Una asesina)**_

 _ **No no…"**_


End file.
